


Where else could I be ?

by AnAnYaH



Series: Matcha Blossom [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Injured cherry blossom, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Kaoru escapes hospital to visit Kojiro
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Matcha Blossom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Where else could I be ?

I have been awake for hours now, the medicines don't seem to be working. My head is heavy but the insomnia is making it impossible for me to sleep. Kaoru Sakurayashiki can't have a skateboard singing lullaby to him in public , can he? I wish they'd increase the morphine. It doesn't hurt very much. I wish it had hurt more , maybe that would have helped me sleep somehow ? Never worked though - but today is full of surprises anyway. This thought brings everything back from hours ago. It has been seven hours since I left my place for S, Six hours since the beef , Five hour thirty minutes since I left S and four hours since I last saw Joe.

**Kojiro !**

My driver signs my bond. I ask him to drop me outside the same old restaurant he takes me every day.

' Are you an idiot ? Sneaking out of the hospital like that ? '

' No problem. It's only a scratch ' _Where else could I be ?_


End file.
